1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a field of liquid crystal display technology, especially to a color filter and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a conventional manufacturing process of color filter of liquid crystal display device firstly mounts a black matrix layer on a substrate, then respectively disposes photo-resist layers of different colors (red, green and blue) on the substrate, and lastly mounts photo spacers on the substrate so as to control the cell gap of a liquid crystal cell.
In the above-mentioned manufacturing process, the black matrix layer, the red, green, blue photo-resist layers and the photo spacers are respectively formed through a photolithography process including coating, exposure and development steps. Therefore, the process of manufacturing a color filter needs to repeat the photolithography process at least five times, which not only results in a waste of material, but also extends the cycle time of the manufacturing process and thereby raising process cost.